Seven Paces
by Illithya Freimann
Summary: Sarah Harding survived having to kill her family when they turned. She survived being stabbed, shot, and being beaten nearly to death. Always knowing what she needs to do; always knowing what can kill her. That is until she meets a rag tag group of survivors in Georgia. Now Sarah has to make the hard choices. The ones that she isn't sure she can live with.


Disclaimer: All artists, writers, producers and everyone involved, and AMC own all rights to the Walking Dead. This story is for entertainment value only, and in no way will the writer of this fanfiction get money for writing this story.

Warning: This fanfiction will include themes not suitable for minors. Including, but not limited to, gay sexual themes, heterosexual themes, violence, torture, swearing, blood, gore and other adult themes. Please note, that this fiction may not include these as well, and before each chapter there will be a list of warnings.

Full Summary: Sarah Harding survived having to kill her family when they turned. She survived being stabbed, shot, and being beaten nearly to death. Always knowing what she needs to do; always knowing what can kill her. Through everything she had been through she even managed to find her brother, start a successful caravan; until she was betrayed by those she trusted. She is sure she can survive once again, especially now that she has her family with her. That is until she meets a rag tag group of survivors in Georgia. Now Sarah has to make the hard choices. The ones that she isn't sure she can live with. This will be a slow moving romance between my original character and Daryl Dixon.

Chapter 1:

Sarah walked quietly through the forest. Her brown hair fell into her face. The cold air nipped at her exposed skin. This winter had been harsh, but she was glad that she wasn't in Wisconsin for it. That would have been a bitch. Georgia hadn't been treating her kindly either, though. Sarah thought about how lucky she was to have found hand warmers. Hopefully they would help keep Terry warm. God knew that that the child must be freezing. Sarah stepped into the clearing she was supposed to have met her brother in.

The brunette ducked behind a tree the second she saw that the clearing was occupied by a good sized group of people. Sarah peeked out; she counted maybe eight people: four women, three men and a child. The brunette took a deep breath. If she went out there they could kill her, take all of her things or worse. For all Sarah knew these people could have killed her family. Sarah decided that she would scout these people out before she approached them.

She moved in the shadows of the treeline, scrutinizing every movement these people made. The seemed docile enough; then again they didn't know that they had an intruder. Sarah heard something snap behind her. The woman twirled, knife in hand, ready to defend herself. Her sharp eyes scanned the area, taking in every detail. Sarah couldn't see anything moving in the shadows. The people in the group were murmuring softly. Sarah needed to move if she didn't want to be caught. Quietly, she moved to a tree further away to the left. She slide around the tree and continued to move to her left. As she turned something blunt connected hard with her face.

Instinctually, Sarah kicked hard at whoever, whatever, attacked her. Sarah knew her counter hit when a very male voice yelled out in pain. Whoever it was, wasn't going down without a fight, judging by the wild hay-maker coming at Sarah's face. Fluidly, she blocked with her upper arm and munched at the man's sternum. The man stumbled backward. Sarah was distracted by the sound of running, and her attacker tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind from her.

The man got in two good shots to Sarah's face before the girl retaliated with a right hook to his ribcage. The man yelled out again and toppled over. Sarah was quick to pull the man into an arm-bar. The man struggled to get Sarah off of him, but he was failing.

Suddenly guns filled Sarah's view. Three, very different looking, men were standing over Sarah. The woman sighed and dropped her head to the ground and relaxed her body. She put her hands up in a gesture of surrender. The man she had arm-barred kicked himself away from Sarah. The white guy with the cold and the black guy with a shotgun pulled Sarah off the ground.

Now that Sarah wasn't trying to defend herself, she noticed that there was blood running from her nose, and her face hurt as she popped her jaw. The Asian helped Sarah's attacker to his feet. Sarah let herself be dragged to the center of the clearing. She could see the rest of the group more clearly now. There was an old man whose hair was solid white. Sitting next to him were two girls: a blonde and a brunette. The boy was wearing a sheriff's hat and he had a gun. Behind him were two women, one of them looked to be about four months pregnant.

"Holy shit, Daryl," a voice said from behind Sarah, "you got beat by a girl almost half your size!"

"Shuddup, Glen!" came an angry snarl. "And she ain't half my size!"

"Quiet!" hissed the man with the cold. "Who are you?" Sarah analyzed Clint Eastwood for a moment before scanning the woods. This must have annoyed Eastwood, because he forced Sarah to look at him. "Who are you?"

"Did a young man, about twenty-three, come through here with a seven year old girl?" Sarah asked. Sarah cold see Eastwood's jaw clench. He didn't look at all happy about the girl blatantly ignoring his questions. Sarah tilted her head to the side and watched Eastwood with mock curiosity.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Eastwood said angrily. Sarah clenched her jaw before laughing.

"Look, Eastwood, you and your group owe me. Just three hours ago this clearing was swarmed with the undead. My family and I cleared this place out to camp out for the night." Sarah mocked. "We would still be here if we hadn't been separated by a wondering horde. So please tell me if you've seen a young man with a little girl wandering about."

"No one has come through here since we got here. Now, who are you?" said Eastwood again. He was starting to get this crazy look in his eyes. Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My name is Sarah, Sarah Harding. You're sure they haven't been here? They're usually much louder than I am... They should be here." said Sarah.

"Is that why you're here, Sarah?" asked Eastwood. "Why didn't you just come out and ask us, instead of just hovering in the bushes?"

Sarah leaned away from Eastwood, "I wanted to make sure none of you killed them, or would shoot me on sight... By the way, whoever jumped me hits like an old woman."

"You stupid bitch!" someone just barely yelled from behind Sarah. She scanned over the members of the group she could see. Luna Lovegood was sitting with Plain Jane and Snow Cap. Eastwood followed Sarah's line of sight. Pregers was visibly shaking.

"Don't you look at them!" hissed Eastwood, his colt was in Sarah's face now.

"Pump your brakes there, Eastwood. Have Robin go to that three over there. The one that looks like it got struck by lightening. Behind it is a bag; it's black and has three patches on it. Have him bring it over here."

"What?" Jay said, he was still holding Sarah down. "This chick is crazy!"

"Shut up. Some of my gear was left here, because I knew I would be coming back, regardless if this place was clear or not. It was to let my brother know if I made it back or not." Sarah griped. "Just bring me my bag."

Eastwood nodded over Sarah's head. Hyun and Tito walked to the tree. Hyun pulled out Sarah's black bag. He brought it over to Eastwood. Eastwood then dumped out the bag's contents onto the ground. Sarah made an annoyed humming sound.

"Nothing threatening in there I hope." Sarah said snarkily. Take a couple of hand warmers and give them to Pregers. She looks like she's freezing. You can take the silencers too. I don't need them."

"What do you mean you don't need a silencer?" said Tito. Sarah scrunched her nose; Tito wasn't right for him. Maybe Crossbow? "I asked you a question!"

"You'd know if you bothered to search me," said Sarah sarcastically. Eastwood groaned.

"Stand her up. Glen, take these to Lori and help Carl put the silencer on his gun." Eastwood started to pat Sarah down. "Why did you do that?"

"Think of it as a peace offering," Sarah paused. "You won't find all of my weapons."

Eastwood glared at Sarah as he piled up several knives.

"Don't look so angry, Eastwood. You should be grateful that I'm not quick to draw, or your boy, Drake, there would have a knife in his throat and we'd be having a completely different conversation."

"Drake?" her attacker looked confused. "Rick this broad is crazy. We should just cut her loose somewhere."

Eastwood looked at the ground before looking at Sarah.

"Look, Sarah, I can't just let you wonder around our camp-"

"Your camp? You and your group wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me and my brother. My gear and my weapons are all over this area. You owe me, and the only thing I want is my family." Sarah said coldly. "You want proof take a look around. Did you find those zekes over in the tree line. Those are the ones we took care of before we got swarmed.

"My brother took off in that direction with my niece, I went in the opposite. You say they haven't come back, or... or haven been here while you have. I need to find them!"

"I can't just let you go. Even if what you said is true." Eastwood said, the look in his eyes had gone away. He looked tired now.

Sarah looked at the ground. "She's seven years old. If my brother- If my brother gets himself killed, she'll be out there alone. She won't be able to find her way back."

Eastwood didn't answer right away. Sarah let out a sigh.

"Hey, Eastwood," Sarah said coldly, "in sole of my shoe is a retractable knife. If you don't let my look for my family, I will put that knife in your eye-socket. Then, I'll put a knife in Drake's chest. By that time, Jay here will be bleeding out at the throat and I'll be in the woods, safe and sound, while your group is nearly defenseless."

Eastwood got that crazed look in his eyes again. Sarah kept her cold gaze level with Eastwood's. Sarah watched his blue eyes twitch. As quickly as her body could move, Sarah cut through her rope bindings with the retractable knife on her arm. She pulled out another knife from her thigh ready to throw. Sarah's right foot was inches from Eastwood's face when she heard a warning whistle, then a scream. Sarah froze.

The three men around her looked astonished and confused. Sarah swore and jumped up.

"Terry!" Sarah ran past Drake and bolted into the woods. "Terry!"

Sarah head something move to her left. Knives in hand, Sarah lunged to her left. Something lunged back. She almost didn't duck in time when the head of a sledge hammer came at her face.

"Matt, where's Terry?!" Sarah hissed.

"A zeke separated us! Her screams came from over there!" Matt ran toward the woods. Sarah followed after. Eastwood, Drake and Jay came running up.

"Who are they?" Matt asked as he ran.

"At this point it doesn't matter," said Sarah calmly. "We have to find Terry!"

"Would y'all shuddup!" hissed Drake.

"Hello to you too, Drake," Sarah whispered.

"This girl, what does she look like?" asked Eastwood.

"A lot like me. Brown eyes, brown curly hair. She'll be wearing something purple, always purple. She has a Spongebob backpack." said Sarah. "Matt get some light in the trees; she might have gotten into one. Your eyes high, mine low."

Sarah gave Matt her small flashlight.

"Where did your staff go?" asked Matt as he scanned the trees.

"In a zeke's head not far from here," Sarah paused. "If she was able to reach it, she could get into the tree."

"How much further-" Matt stopped when they heard growling to the right.

"Keep forward. I'll handle the zekes." Sarah said as she moved toward the growling, knives in hand.

"And get separated again?" Matt griped. Sarah glanced at her brother.

"You and me can handle ourselves. A seven year old wouldn't last more than a week out there. _Move forward._" Sarah moved into the bushes. She heard foot steps behind her.

"Rick told me to follow you," Sarah looked back to see Jay. "Daryl refused."

Sarah looked forward. A zeke popped out; teeth barred. Sarah bent backward, letting the zeke's momentum bring it over her torso and its head into her waiting knife. Sarah pushed it off of her and listened closely to the surrounding area. She didn't hear anything.

"Let's go. I don't hear anything else." Sarah said. She sighed. "I'm sorry for pulling a knife on you. They're my family. I would do anything for them, die, kill. They're all I have left these days."

"I understand, but if you do that again, we will kill you." said Jay seriously. Sarah laughed quietly.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jay."

"It's T-Dog. My name is T-Dog."

"I like T-Dog more than Jay. We should hurry."

Sarah and T-Dog came up behind Matt, Drake and Eastwood. They were standing at a tree with a zeke pinned to it by the head. A wooden staff with a blade on it stuck out from the head.

"She's not in the tree, Sarah!" Matt all but yelled. Sarah swore, and went into the trees, Drake followed her. She kept her eyes open. Neither of them could find a trace of Terry.

"She has to be here!" said Sarah as she made her way back. "Boost me up into the tree."

Matt held his hands out. "Watch that damn knife."

"Don't hat the shoe knife. It's lucky." Sarah grunted as her brother lifted her into the tree.

"What do you see?" Matt called. The branches looked like they had been broken.

"I think she fell from the tree. Most of the branches are broken... I see her backpack!" Sarah called down. "Matt, to the left, I'll cover you from here. I don't see any zekes."

Sarah watched her brother and Drake move toward the yellow backpack. Sarah watched them and the area carefully. Something moved in the bushes. Sarah pulled a knife from her boot. A zeke popped out. Expertly, Sarah hit the zeke in the skull. It was a little off, but it did it's job. She watched as Matt retrieved the knife. He had Terry's bag in hand. They walked further out and Sarah couldn't see them anymore. It was almost five minutes before she saw them. They looked disappointed. Sarah saw Terry's winter coat in Matt's hands. It was covered in blood and was torn to shreds. Sarah climbed out of the tree.

"This doesn't mean anything," Sarah started. "Matt, look at me. She could still be out there. Matt, I'm sure she's safe. We will find her!"

"Sarah, just look at her coat. I don't-"

"Matthew Lawrence, you look at me! If she is alive, she is bleeding out and freezing. We need to find her!" seethed the young woman. "We are going to look for her!"

"Sarah-"

"You shut up, Eastwood!" Sarah snapped.

Someone came running up. It was Hyun. He looked at everyone. He looked panicked.

"A little girl wandered into camp," he said with wide eyes. Sarah pulled her staff from the zeke and bolted toward camp. Matt was in front of her, the others followed close behind. It felt like five hours had passed before they made it to the clearing. They burst through the trees like cannon fire. It made the group jump. Snow Cap was hovering over the small child. Sarah grabbed Matt's arm and pointed. They ran to the small group like hell fire was at their feet. Sarah heard a distant cry for her to drop her weapon. Absently, she threw her staff to the side. Sarah slid to a stop when she neared the group. Matt almost toppled over her.

"Oh god!" Matt whispered.

"What happened?!" Sarah gasped. "What happened?" Sarah looked up at Plain Jane and Luna. Snow Cap was looking Terry over.

"Her skin is so cold. Sarah, what do I do? Sarah?!"

"The duffel-bag is over there. Bring it here. Get the largest sweater you can find. Go! Luna Lovegood, I need you to get all the hand warmers as you can find. They should all be over there." Luna didn't move right away. "Please!"

Plain Jane and Luna moved into action. Matt was back with the duffel-bag, and was digging in it. He pulled out an ugly orange and grey sweater.

"Snow Cap, is she safe to move? Snow Cap?!" Sarah was getting desperate.

"She had a branch embedded in her abdomen, but she will die of hypothermia if we don't act quickly." he said. Sarah took off her white shawl, black coat and shirts, until she was in her bra.

"Do you need her lying down?"

"Lying down," said Snow Cap.

"Matt, lay my shawl on the ground. Then help him move her on top of me. On three: One. Two. Three!"

Sarah gasped when Terry's cold skin touched her warm skin. Sarah wondered how the little girl was even still breathing.

"Put the hand warmers on the parts of her body that aren't touching mine, like her hands and feet; the others have to be on her but not in Snow Cap's way." Sarah said demandingly. "If you have to , put the hand warmers in socks and put them on her hands and feet. Matt, if she isn't warmed up soon, I'll need you to help me keep her warm, and when this is all done, I'll need you to help me put the sweater on us. Robin, I need you to get blankets, so when Snow Cap is done we can cover her up.

"You're lucky it's so cold. She would have bled out if it wasn't." Snow Cap said factually. Eastwood and the others stood over Snow Cap.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you guys."

"Sarah!" Matt groaned.

"I said sorry," Sarah scowled.

"Tell that to my ribcage," hissed Drake. Sarah breathed deeply and looked down at her niece. Her lips were blue and she was so pale. She was still as cold as ice.

"Would someone please tell me what happened," Sarah said quietly.

"She came from the other side of the woods. She was limping her way over. We almost mistook her for a walker. Snow Cap explained. "She collapsed that's how we knew she wasn't one."

Sarah rubbed Terry's arms as Luna and Plain Jane put socks on Terry's hands and feet. Sarah felt warm flesh on Terry's arm, just below her elbow. And all she was was red.

"Matthew, you need to switch places with me."

"What?"

"Right now! I'm not fucking kidding!" Sarah glared at her brother. He didn't question her again. Everyone looked at Sarah with confusion. She sat for a moment with her elbows on her knees; her head hung low. Sarah stood.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asked angrily. Sarah moved to her staff, ignoring the cold air.

"Stay there and listen to what they tell you." Sarah ignored her brother.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Eastwood angrily. His eyes darted toward the scar on her left collar bone. Drake came up too. Sarah picked up her staff.

"She has a brand on her right arm. It's still fresh." Sarah took a deep breath and showed them the brand on her right arm just below the junction of her arm.

"I got this from some fucking psycho. An escaped convict that likes raping women and children." Eastwood's and Drake's eyes darkened. "He only gives it to girls he rapes. The fucker should be dead."

"What do you mean supposed to be dead?"

"I put four bullets in his chest more than seven months ago." Sarah pulled her hair up into a bun. "Would've put one in his head if I hadn't ran out of bullets."

"You think he's out there?" asked Drake in disbelief. Sarah shoved her arm in his face.

"Look at it! Now go and see if it's the same one! In the same god damned spot!" Sarah hissed. Drake took Sarah's arm gently and studied the brand carefully. He turned her arm over to look at the scar on the other side of her arm. Sarah ignored the look Eastwood and Drake shared.

"I'll go check," said Drake. Sarah shivered violently. The cold had just hit her, now that she simmered down a little. She watched Drake look over his niece. Sarah couldn't watch, so she scanned the area that she assumed Terry came from. Nothing.

"Here," said Drake's voice. He was holding out Sarah's black coat. Drake didn't say anything until after her coat was on. He looked like he didn't want to say anything. "It's the same."

"That cock sucking fuck!" Sarah swore. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Wait, we need a plan," Eastwood grabbed Sarah's arm.

"Eastwood, I'm in no mood! Back off!" snapped the young woman.

"Hey! You ain't going out there alone!" Drake hissed back at Sarah. "Besides, if this asshole was able to hide his tracks that well, you're gonna need me."

Eastwood was still holding Sarah's arm. His hand was on his colt, which was on his hip. Sarah rubbed her nose and forced back tears. She sniffed once and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright. Alright." said Sarah.

"What can you tell us about him? Anything at all about him." said Eastwood. He was surprisingly calm. Maybe it was because Sarah was two seconds from an emotional fit.

"He's about five nine. The last time I saw him his hair was long and black. His eyes are um...brown. He has several tattoos. I can't remember what they were. I've tried to forget..." Sarah paused. "He'll shoot first if he thinks he's in danger."

"What do you think he'll do if he sees you?" Drake asked.

"He'll shoot me," said Sarah simply. Drake nodded solemnly. Eastwood took a deep breath.

"We need to be smart about this. Now Glen said she came from the woods in the opposite direction her bag was found in. We should go in that direction. Daryl, you take point. I'll take the rear. Sarah, I want you between us, so you can communicate with each of us easily and we can keep a close eye on you."

Sarah nodded, not at all offended. She had nearly killed him and Drake after all. Now she owed him and his group more than they knew. The trio made their way into the forest quietly. Drake lead them into the woods. He found Terry's tracks easily enough. He was pretty good at tracking. He would winch every now and then. It made Sarah feel bad, but she refused to think about it. Not with a rapist wandering around. It was ten minutes before they found anything useful.

"Something definitely happened here," said Drake. "This is where she got away. See these prints... She was running from here. Straight shot to the camp..."

"There's a dead man here," Eastwood pulled a knife from the dead man's ribcage. It was the the one Sarah had given to Terry months ago.

"That's Terry's knife. It's the right height, right spot." Sarah observed.

"Tough little shit," Drake was impressed. Sarah bent down over the dead man. Terry made her shot count, right where she was thought; but something didn't seem right.

"I've never seen this guy," said Sarah. "But I have seen this coat. It was my father's. I grabbed it was before I left Illinois. I must have repaired this hundreds of times. The last person who I saw it with is probably dead."

"Did you teach her how to do this?" Eastwood pointed at the man. Sarah tied her fathers coat around her waist.

"If I hadn't, she'd be dead. How long ago do you think this happened?"

"An hour at least. Something isn't right..." Eastwood rubbed his mouth and chin. Sarah nodded.

"She's never hit this spot on her first try," Sarah paused. "Why hasn't he turned?"

Drake stood over Eastwood and Sarah, keeping a look out, as they turned the dead man over. On the back of his head was a knife wound.

"He probably chased her; they fell and she took her shot... Who screamed from the other direction... None of this is adding up." Sarah though aloud. "Fuck! They herded us!"

"What?!" the two men said at the same time.

"We need to move right now!" Sarah hissed.

"That won't be happening any time soon," a voice said. The trio spun around to see a group of five men in the distance. All with guns. "If any of you draw on us, we will kill you and go back to your camp. Now put your weapons down."

Sarah looked to Eastwood. When he nodded Drake put his crossbow down. Sarah threw down her staff. The man who spoke came closer.

"Holy shit!" the man said when he saw Sarah's face. "Sarah Harding. You have no idea how glad I am to see you alive."

Eastwood and Drake glared at Sarah.

"I'm surprised to see you alive, Jimmy. Ohio, right?" said Sarah coldly. Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah it was Ohio. I see you found yourself a new group." Jimmy smiled.

"Just until the end of the week."

"The last time I heard you say that, my brother went out on a run with you; and after three days only you came back." Jimmy's face was twisted into a snarl. Sarah stared Jimmy down with cold eyes. "Ya know, Connie told me that she saw you. Said she saw you come out of a building and that my mutilated brother, my very dead mutilated brother came walking out afterward. You murdered my brother."

Sarah shook her head with a smile, "Isn't that my gun? Oh yeah, that's right. You stabbed me and stole it."

"Don't change the subject, Harding!" Jimmy yelled. Sarah laughed again.

"Does your group know that you murdered everyone in the Ohio group? Or at the very least tried to kill everyone." Sarah said. Jimmy put the gun to Sarah's face. Eastwood and Drake tensed.

"You always piss off the guy with the gun don't you," Jimmy said furiously.

"Did you take a page from your brother's book and rape that little girl?" asked Sarah.

"Yes," Jimmy said with a grin. "And I enjoyed every last second."

Sarah mockingly smiled. In the next second, Sarah disarmed Jimmy and had the gun pointed at his chest. Jimmy looked at Sarah in horror. She put a bullet in his chest. Everyone jumped at the heartless action. Sarah then turned to the opposite direction and shot off five rounds into the distance.

"Zekes will be swarming this area soon. If you want to get out of here alive, I suggest you leave right now." Sarah checked the gun's clip and picked up her staff. She started toward the camp her brother and niece were waiting at. Drake and Eastwood followed. The other group was in a state of shock.

"Stop!" a blonde woman yelled. Her gun was pointed at Sarah. The brunette glared at her as she kept walking. Zekes were already pouring into the clearing.

"You can shoot me and end up dead, or you can run and you might live." Sarah said coldly.

Sarah picked up the pace.

"They will follow us!" Eastwood yelled.

"They won't make it far," Sarah yelled, then whistled long an loud. "Matt will get everyone out of the clearing. Your boys will lead the way. We just need to get to the clearing to make sure they made it out. Then we need to lure as many zekes to the clearing as we can."

"And how do we do that?" Drake yelled while knifing a zeke in the head.

"I create a diversion. Simple and easy." Sarah cut a zeke's head off with the blade taped to the end of her staff. "Fog horn, a rock, and tape."

The trio ran into the clearing that was now empty. In the spot Sarah left Matt was her backpack. She ran to it and pulled out her fog horn. It only took seconds, but the horn was wailing loudly attracting zekes from everywhere. The trio ran, with Eastwood in the lead. They were running out of places to run. Sarah saw a large tree. It's branches might be strong enough to hold their weight.

"Up the tree!" Sarah yelled. She could hear screams in the distance.

"How!?" yelled Drake furiously. Sarah lodged the bladed end of her staff into the tree. "Eastwood, you first!"

Eastwood pulled himself up using the staff and climbed up the tree. "You next, Drake!"

Drake was quicker to pulling himself up than Eastwood was. Sarah went up next. Drake and Eastwood helped her up.

"Now what?" Eastwood sounded angry. Sarah took a deep breath.

"Same diversion as before. Then we run like hell." Sarah looked down. "We can't all stay on one branch."

"You do this often? Killing people and running away." said Eastwood.

"Only when I need to," Sarah carefully stepped to another branch.

"Did you know they were here?" asked Eastwood.

"If I had, we never would have met," said Sarah. "After I killed his brother and he stabbed me, I left that group as fast as I could. They took some of my stuff. Not long after that, I heard he killed the entire group. By that time I was already out of Ohio, besides it's been nearly seven months since I saw him or his brother last. I thought I mentioned that earlier."

"Hurry up with the diversion, so we can get outta here," Drake said with annoyance. Sarah started to make her fog horn diversion, and threw it as hard as she could into the forest. The zekes followed the noise.

"Good?" asked Sarah sarcastically. When the zekes were far enough away the trio jumped down from the tree. Sarah pulled her staff from the tree. The blade broke off. Sarah groaned. That was the third blade in two weeks.

The trio made it to a road with only a little trouble from zekes. They came upon three cars. Well, a red truck, a blue car and a black motorcycle. There were zekes surrounding the truck and car. There weren't too many to be a problem for the trio. Robin's face popped up through the window of the car when all of the zekes were dead.

"We can't stay here," said Eastwood.

"We camped out at an abandoned house about ten miles from here. It's not a long drive." offered Sarah. Eastwood nodded his head.

"But if you or your brother tries anything-"

"I owe you. Your group didn't have to help her, but they did."

"Daryl, there won't be room for her in the cars," Eastwood started.

"I got it," Drake went to the motorcycle. He didn't look happy. "Get on."

Sarah climbed on. Drake winced a little when she touched his side.

"It's mostly a straight shot from here," said Sarah. Drake nodded. "I'm sorry about your ribcage." Drake looked back at her incredulously. "If it makes you feel better, I think you broke my nose."

Drake snorted as he started his bike. They left the forest, ignoring the sound of people screaming.


End file.
